


Глаза

by chemerika



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magic Realism, husky - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemerika/pseuds/chemerika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Потом Джон наклонился, протянул руку и зарылся пальцами в шелковистую, поблескивающую черноту.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Глаза

Джон замер. Прозрачный, нечеловеческой голубизны взгляд приковывал пристальной сосредоточенностью и странной отчужденностью. Эти глаза, не моргая, смотрели в самую глубину, туда, куда сам он старался не заглядывать, смотрели, ничего не позволяя разглядеть в ответ. Холодные, безразличные? Но Джон четко ощущал, да что там, знал, что является центром мироздания для хозяина этих глаз. И отвечал тем же. Еще несколько долгих мгновений они, не отрываясь, смотрели друг на друга.

Потом Джон наклонился, протянул руку и зарылся пальцами в шелковистую, поблескивающую черноту. Хаски зажмурился, дернул ухом и улегся, положив голову на лапы.


End file.
